Sainter
Sainter sailed the Hunter Ocean as a fleet officer in the crew Subordination, under the flag Access Denied. This pirate has been deleted. Contributions and Awards / Accomplishments * #1 poker player * #17 treasure hauler * #26 blacksmith * Former captain of Don't Forget the Sausages * Event coordinator of Access Denied * Former captain of Renegade Biography Viridian Sainter was formerly a pirate on the Viridian Ocean. He started on June 13th, 2005 in the crew Dark Legion. He then joined Umervakil by helping create Craneos Ardietes . He was the lord of IDLD for a long period of time. He then helped Umer forming Navy of the Dead and was consequently a Royalty of that flag. He then joined and co-made a crew with Jamboy (ex-NotD Royal) called Dioses De Los Mares and was king of the flag Dioses Del Infierno. After leaving, he made his own crew called Lost Souls, later selling it and all his possessions for the move to Hunter. Hunter On Hunter he moved around crews, meeting new friends until he decided to make his first crew Don't Forget the Sausages. This crew was OK for a few months before he deserted it and returned to the Black Hunters. For three months he took a long leave from the game. With the help of Griffin he made the crew Renegade which he was senior officer after letting Griffin become captain. Upon Sainter's second return he hooked up with the excellent members of Access Denied and joined Redspyke and Cheezits' crew. He was a Fleet Officer for a long time and found quite a lot of success under his time at Access Denied. Sainter achieved some long term goals such as getting a portrait in a complete Gold/Gold outfit, purchased by himself. He finally got quite a bit of poe and for all his hard work in the flag was granted his own shoppe, Hocus Potions on Sayer's Rock. Shortly after this moment he was forced to leave the game for a long two year absense. Sainter enjoys poker and talking with his friends. His favourite piracy puzzles are Blacksmithing and Treasure Haul. He loves black clothing and wants to have a familiar in the future. Sainter will be in an Atlantis near you Retirement/Return Sainter left the game on February 2nd 2008 due to real life circumstances which meant he would not be able to play Puzzle Pirates anymore. On May 22nd 2010 Sainter made a return to the game on the Hunter Ocean. Even though his pirate was deleted he has been forced to start again, but is looking to making many new friends as many pirates from back in the day have also quit. How many Familiars Sainter Wants As many as Jaed Tournaments Black Market Auction for Access Denied held on November 9th 2007, Shoppe was given away and 2,037,000 poe was raised What's In the? Mystery Box Auction for Access Denied held on December 16th 2007, Shoppe was given away and 3,685,000 poe was raised Category:Deleted pirates